Matthew MacDell
|species = Human |skin_color= |eyes= |hair= |clothing= |occupation = Student at Bridgeton Middle School|friends = Nick Birch Andrew Glouberman Jessi Glaser Jay Bilzerian Missy Foreman-Greenwald Caleb Ali |love_interest = Jay Bilzerian (formerly) Aiden (currently) |hormone_monster = Maurice |row2 = Andrew Rannells |first_appearance = Ejaculation |voice_actor = Andrew Rannells |birth = 2004 |relatives = Edward MacDell (father) Kimberly MacDell (mother) 2 Unnamed Brothers 2 Unnamed Sisters }}Matthew MacDell (Voiced by Andrew Rannells) is a supporting character in Big Mouth. He is the only openly gay character in season 1. His shtick seems to be appearing from off-screen (or being cut to) and injecting an appropriate quip related to the current conversation. Biography In Am I Gay?, he hosts the school's gossip broadcast and goads Nick into claiming he had ended his and Jessi's relationship. In Guy Town, he trails behind Andrew in an attempt to question him about what happened with Lola back in her condo. Matthew is also seen to be provoked by a resident of Guy Town and gets into a gay-off with him. The resident suggests being nicer to others, and Matthew decides to give it a shot. In Dark Side of the Boob, he tries to be kinder towards others but finds it quite difficult, he also is shown as an outcast from others because of his sexuality. In Smooch or Share, he is constantly persecuted and shamed for being the only gay student in the grade by both his classmates and the Shame Wizard. Later on in the episode, he offers a better sleeping spot in the teacher's lounge to Jay, who refuses to go after the Shame Wizard tells him that Matthew just wants to get laid. By the end of the episode, Matthew and Jay share a kiss after playing Nick's new game, 'Smooch or Share.' In My Furry Valentine, Matthew meets Aiden, another openly gay boy from another school and the two quickly become boyfriends. Proud of Matthew for making such a quick first boyfriend, Maurice admits that Matthew is his favorite kid. Appearance Matthew has strawberry blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. He tends to wear a navy blue button-up under a brown sweater-vest, accompanied by white jeans with a brown belt. He's mostly caught frowning and only smiles when necessary. His eyelids are normally half-closed. Personality Matthew is prone to overt hand gestures and deliberate posturing. He is generally upbeat but can turn hostile in a breath. He is given to clever witticisms and insightful zingers and enjoys delivering them, especially when they are deserved. In spite of his snarky nature, he is supportive of his classmates, offering sound advice when called upon. He shows to be quite sensitive when it comes to being cast aside from the other students because of his sexuality. Episode Appearances *Ejaculation *Everybody Bleeds *Am I Gay? *Requiem for a Wet Dream *The Head Push *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah *The Pornscape *Am I Normal? *What Is It About Boobs? *Steve the Virgin *The Planned Parenthood Show *Guy Town *Dark Side of the Boob *Smooch or Share *The Department of Puberty *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too *Cellsea *Obsessed *Rankings *The ASSes *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Trivia *Matthew runs the morning announcements at Bridgeton Middle School *Matthew previously lived in Texas. *Mathew has posters of Ariana Grande and Morrissey in his locker. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids and Teens Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:MacDell Family Category:Caucasians Category:Humans